1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, method and program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, method, and program whereby search processing robustness with respect to data variance is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there exists image frame search technology whereby video is searched for a desired frame image on the basis of image characteristics (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-235374, for example). An information processing apparatus conducting such frame searches may, for example, accumulate in advance certain characteristics of a desired frame image that acts as the search query, compare the characteristics with those of individual frame images contained in video data that acts as the search target, and then take the search results to be the one or more frame images having characteristics that match those of the desired frame image.